comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth UPD
Earth UPD, which stands for United Providence of Doom , is an alternate universe where Dr. Doom invaded the United States with an army of Doombots and the minions of his Cabal and successfully took over the United States overnight. Now revered as an emperor and god, he now must deal with the resistance . Timeline The official timeline Before Doom History follows basic Earth 616 history, meaning that superheroes started popping up very recently, like the Fantastic Four, Avengers, and X Men. The most major difference is that Dying Wish and Avengers Vs. X Men didn't happen yet. Day of Doom December 21st, 2012 After Doom After that day, Doom has ruled with an iron fist. For three years, The Resistance has been a thorn in his side, but have been unable to overthrow the dystopia. Characters The major characters Heroes The Resistance *Reed Richards *Susan Storm *Jonathan Storm *Benjamin Grimm *Luke Cage *Jennifer Walters *Scott Lang *Ororo Munroe *T'Challa *Franklin Richards *Peter Parker *Namor McKenzie *Scott Summers *Robert Drake *Henry McCoy *Lorna Dane *Kurt Wagner (Earth UPD) *James Howlett *Shiro Yoshida (Earth UPD) *Piotr Rasputin *Katherine Pryde (Earth UPD) *Anna Marie *Elizabeth Braddock (Earth UPD) *Jubilation Lee (Earth UPD) *Megan Gwynn (Earth UPD) *Xi'an Coy Mahn (Earth UPD) *Roberto Da Costa (Earth UPD) *Laura Kinney (Earth UPD) *Clarice Ferguson (Earth UPD) *Jessica Drew (Earth UPD) *Carol Danvers (Earth UPD) *Pietro Maximoff (Earth UPD) *Wade Wilson (Earth UPD) *Anthony Stark (Earth UPD) *Thor Odinson (Earth UPD) *Hank Pym *Janet Van Dyne (Earth UPD) *Steve Rogers *Clinton Barton (Earth UPD) *Vision *Natalia Romanova *Samuel Wilson *James Rhodes *Marc Spector *Amadeus Cho *Cassandra Lang *Sharon Carter *Stephen Strange *Thaddeus Ross *Eugene Thompson *Sam Alexander *Jane Foster *Kamala Khan *Miles Morales *Mary Jane Watson *Edward Brock Villains The Cabal *Victor Von Doom (Earth UPD)-Ruler of the UPD, resides in Neo Latverion, which is built on the ruins of Washington D.C. *Ultron (Earth UPD) -Ruler of the Foundry, resides in Foundry City 000, which is built on the ruins of Seattle. *Bruce Banner (Earth UPD) -Ruler of the Waste, resides in Las Hulkas, which is the ruins of Las Vegas. *Samuel Stern (Earth UPD) -Ruler of Jewel, resides in the High Garden, which is built on the ruins of Dallas. *Johann Schmidt (Earth UPD) -Ruler of New Reichs, resides in Hydra City, which is the ruins of Portland. *Wilson Fisk (Earth UPD) -Ruler of the Boulevard, resides in Black Jack City, which is built on the ruins of New Orleans. *En Sabah Nur (Earth UPD) -Ruler of the Domain of A, resides in Doomsday Bastion, which is the ruins of San Diego. *Norman Osborn (Earth UPD) -Ruler of the Goblin Province, resides in Goblin City, which is the ruins of Chicago. *Miles Warren (Earth UPD) -Ruler of the Genesis Island, resides in Spider Island, which is the ruins of Manhattan. The Thunderbolts *Warren Worthington (Earth UPD) *Alexander Summers (Earth UPD) *Max Eisenhardt (Earth UPD) *Emma Frost (Earth UPD) *Mystique (Earth UPD) *Victor Creed *Illyana Rasputin (Earth UPD) *Neena Thurman (Earth UPD) *Wanda Maximoff (Earth UPD) *Robert Reynolds (Earth UPD) *Jocasta (Earth UPD) *James Barnes *Matthew Murdock (Earth UPD) *Valeria Richards *Holocaust (Earth UPD) *Tony Masters *Karla Sofen (Earth UPD) *Donald Gill *Macdonald Gargan (Earth UPD) *Herman Shultz (Earth UPD) *June Covington (Earth UPD) *Ivan Vanko (Earth UPD) *Adrian Toomes (Earth UPD) *Quentin Beck (Earth UPD) *Carl Creel Trivia #This Fanfiction is inspired by: Secret Wars (2015) storylines like Spider Island and Planet Hulk, as well as Age of Apocalypse/X/Ultron. # Gallery Category:Earth UPD Category:Realities